


The Adventures of Rory Quin

by myfavoritechair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ilvermony, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myfavoritechair/pseuds/myfavoritechair
Summary: What adventures await Rory Quinn as she starts her wizarding education at the age of 13? All her life she knew she was not quite like the rest of the kids in the orphanage until one fateful day an accident caught the attention of the American Magical Bureau of Investigations. Her new life awaits as she is whisked away into the magical world of Ilvermony.





	The Adventures of Rory Quin

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first time I've written a fanfic (or anything really), but I hope that someone likes it. I don't know if anyone from the Harry Potter books will show up in this. I'm still getting the general plot of the story fleshed out.
> 
> J. K. Rowling has the rights to the Harry Potter world and all of her characters.

The Montgomery Orphanage looked as morose as most orphanages look. Damp, dark, and with a distinct lack of fun. The dreary bricks were a dingy brown and crumbling on the corners of the building, and the darkness that enveloped the grounds did nothing to lift the gloomy mood. There were no children visible as the three figures walked towards the front doors, however in the front facing windows, there were several curtains that seemed to shudder, where curious little fingers and eyes were eager to take a peek at the approaching strangers in the darkness. 

The strangers were comprised of two men and one woman. The man leading the group was rather tall and thin. He seemed to be around middle aged with the look of a man who spent most of his time behind his office desk. Behind him were a man and women who were exchanging a flurry of whispers. The second man was also middle aged but rather short and stalky. He had a handsome round face and kind brown eyes. At the moment his eyes were scrunched in concern as he hurriedly whispered to the woman on his left.

“It is very unusual, very unusual. Not to mention if she is indeed a –“ he paused searching for words, “a suitable candidate for our school, she will be behind all of her classmates regarding the curriculum.”

The woman next to him pinched her eyebrows together and her thin lips pursed into an even thinner line.

“Barry you are getting much too far ahead of yourself. She is not enrolled presently; we are simply here to interview the Principal and to speak with the child. If she is a candidate, as you say, we can discuss the curriculum ad nauseam I’m sure.” The woman turned away from Barry with a sense of finality attempting to signal the end of their discussion.

“But Regina, if she is eligible to go to school then we need to try and settle her in immediately! Especially with an incident of this magnitude, she must be scared.” Barry gushed in a strained whisper.

Hearing this Regina’s expression softened, she seemed to be about 10 years older than Barry and about 5 inches taller. She ceased walking for a moment and collected her thoughts, choosing her words carefully. “If the girl is a candidate, we will enact the correct protocols. If she qualifies we can take custody of her as administrators of the school. That is our focus tonight.”

Barry looked crestfallen but nodded. The trio resumed walking up to the entrance of the building. 

A woman with incredibly thin arched eyebrows greeted them at the door, “You must be from St. Josephs Home for Troubled Youths. I’m Jolene Richards the head honcho here, nice to meet you.” Jolene smiled impossibly wide and extended a limp hand out to shake each person's hand. Regina’s expression looked exceedingly displeased with the weak handshake and in turn returned the shake with a firm, if not firmer than necessary grip. Jolene’s smile faltered slightly but showed no indication that she was bothered by the gesture. Then she started the trio on a short tour of the orphanage.  
“Here is the cafeteria, this is where the children have their three square meals a day.” Said Jolene brightly. 

Barry couldn’t help but notice the distinct absence of children present during the tour. “It’s nearly 6, shouldn’t it be about dinner time?”

Jolene didn’t miss a beat replying “We think an early dinner is important for the young ones, we have dinner from 5:00pm to 5:30pm and then it’s off to the dorms for the kiddo’s.” Her smile widened again and the strain caused a twitch to form on her upper lip. 

“Now,” Jolene continued, “you can see the kitchen over there which passed our safety inspection with flying colors this past Friday,” Jolene exclaimed and sidestepped discreetly in front of the safety certificate.

Regina briefly caught sight of the paper and turned her eyes towards the ceiling and let out an exasperated puff of air. The certificate stated that the kitchen had passed with a food safety rating of Needs Improvement, and the flying colors in which it had passed was a flaming orange accompanied by a frowning face.

“Ms. Richards we are not here for an inspection of the grounds, nor do we care about the upkeep of your facilities. We are here about the incident that occurred on August 12th. Now please, I’m sure there’s a more suitable place where we can discuss this in private” said Regina curtly.

Jolene seemed to visibly wilt under Regina’s stare. Then she ushered them through the halls of the orphanage continuing to prattle off an expedited version of the tour along the way. By the time the four of them had made it to Jolene’s office, the head honcho herself was out of breath and leaning on the wall heavily. After entering the door to the office, Jolene walked around her desk and gestured to the fold out chairs so that her guests would sit down.

This time Barry spoke, “Jolene, if you could tell us about what happened between Mr. Oswald and Rory Quin –“

“Nothing happened.” Interrupted Jolene abruptly in a flat voice, her face devoid of the sickly smile that adorned it earlier.

Barry made a sidelong glance to Regina, who in turn returned the look with a knowing glance.

Barry continued on “In regards to the fire.”

“Oh yes the fire, yes what a terrible thing,” Jolene said quickly, the pitch of her voice seemed to climb the longer she kept talking. “Poor Mr. Oswald was in the hospital for 3 weeks. Such a shame. He’s much better now, such a vile thing for a child to do. Between you and me, you three have your work cut out for you with that one.”

Barry’s brows furrowed and his cheeks turned ruddy and he struggled to maintain a level speaking voice. “We have read the complaints filed against Mr. Oswald but that is not why we are here today. We are here to ask about Ms. Rory. If you could tell us about the other incidents that have involved her.” 

Jolene nodded and her smile soured slightly. “Rory has upset many students and teachers in this facility in the time that she has been here.”

“How long has that been exactly.” Asked Regina tersely.

“She came to seven years ago, and it has been a struggle frankly. That girl seems to stir up trouble every chance she gets. She is constantly causing disruptions and destroying the property.” Jolene’s eyes brightened with wicked delight as she recalled the various incidents involving Rory. 

“There was an incident not long after she arrived where she locked a student inside the restroom and they have not been the same since. They had to be moved to a separate facility that helps to deal with” Jolene scrunched her index fingers in air quotes and mouthed the words crazy. 

This time both Barry and Regina looked over to the tall man in the room. He didn’t meet their gaze and instead blinks slowly while continuing to stare somewhere to the right of Jolene’s head. His name was Stew, he was the head investigator that was assigned to their team. He had shown this report to both Barry and Regina as well as interviewed the child in question who was locked in the restroom. The child stated that after the bathroom was locked the lights went out, then strange noises erupted around her growing in volume as if coming closer. She stated that she then looked in the mirror and saw a figure moving around in the stalls. Stew had found this instance to be promising but inconclusive in their investigation seeing as conjuring a corporeal being is not a common accidental magic occurrence. Additionally, this child was diagnosed with schizophrenia shortly after the incident. 

Jolene continued to detail several incidents involving Rory which included a series of items going missing. Stew seemed impassive to the retellings of these stories and then stretched his jaw in a loud yawn.

Jolene stared at him angrily and then getting the point, started to recount the events of August the 12th.

“It was in the supply closet on the west side of the building, it’s got all sorts of flammable items in there. I feel like she was planning it honestly.” Jolene rambled on about the deranged personality traits of 13 year old Rory for a full three minutes. “Anyway, Mr. Oswald asked Rory to help him grab something on one of the top shelves, then the door somehow locked and the next thing I know the sprinklers are going off and the alarms are going. Oh, it was such a mess. It took us so long to dry all the carpets, and of course, the closet is ruined.” 

“We will need to see that closet ma’am.” Said stew in a smooth southern accent. His voice was surprisingly low and pleasant, very unlike the man himself.  
Jolene blinked twice caught off-guard. “Oh, well it’s really a mess and it’s been off-limits for the children and even the staff –“

Stew raised a hand to cut her off and spoke again “If we are to come to a decision to take this girl off your hands, we will need to see the closet ma’am.”

Jolene looked at Stew and then over to Regina and Barry. “Right, well come with me then.” Jolene was very eager to get rid of young Rory it seemed.

The four of them walked out of the office down a long hallway and turned several times. Their noses announced the arrival to their destination. A sickly smoky char filled the air as they approached the closet. Regina found her eyes watering from the pungent aroma, and Berry placed a hand over his nose. Jolene made a point to clear her throat repeatedly and coughed for effect.  
Stew remained unphased.

The storage closet looked unmarked from the outside, but when Jolene opened the door to show the trio what remained inside, the sight was remarkable. Black char marks bloomed up the walls, leaving vinelike tendrils spiraling from a central point on the floor. There were several melted plastic bottles on the metal shelves, slouching lazily. 

Stew broke the silence “Now if we can have some privacy, we need to investigate this area by ourselves.”

Jolene’s nostrils flared in annoyance “I cannot leave guests unattended on the premises, liability and all that.” 

“Ma’am I will not ask again, you are hindering our investigation.” Stew’s clear blue eyes bore into Jolene’s. 

“Fine,” she relented. “I’ll be just around the corner if you have questions.” She huffed and then walked away.

Regina kept her eyes locked to the spot where Jolene disappeared behind the curve of the hall, then pulled her wand from her blazer pocket. She pointed it at the curve of the hallway and wordlessly cast a silencing charm. 

“Barry could you keep an eye on her? I have a sneaking suspicion she will peak her head around that corner at any moment.” Regina said with a sour expression on her face. Barry nodded and assumed his position watching the turn of the hallway.

Stew pulled out his wand from his suit pocket and proceeded to cast a series of diagnostic spells on the charred remains of the closet. His eyes flitted from the bright display of lights that erupted into the air. A series of orbs the size of a tennis ball flew from his wand and flitted about the charred tendrils lining the walls of the closet.

Regina watched him for a few minutes and then frustrated with his silence demanded, “Well? Is there a magical cause?”

Stew remained silent, either out of concentration or to spite Regina. Then he lowered his wand and the flickering lights dissolved. “As of right now no definitive magical signature that would give any indication of an obscureal.”

“Definitive, what do you mean definitive? Is there a magical signature or isn’t there?” Asked Regina with raising frustration.

Stew sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers massaging the area of a blooming migraine. “Usually, incendiary magic of this particular magnitude would light this thing up like a fourth of July firework. Right now I’m getting a sparkler. There's a little bit of something, but not a lot.” Stew sniffed hitching his thumbs in his belt loops.

Regina spoke again, “Well that’s something isn’t there? That’s enough to take her from this wretched place? Maybe she’s a squib with some slight magical talent.” Her voice grew in volume as hope bloomed in her chest, which prompted Barry to cast another silencing spell.

Stew gave Regina a withering look and huffed. “Maybe, but the diagnostics need to show a certain percentage of magical ability to get her above the threshold of a squib.”

Barry didn’t turn to face them but he chimed in “Ilvermorny has had multiple squibs attend, if she has a slight magical ability that should be enough shouldn’t it?” 

Stew started massaging his temples with his palms now, “not if she is from a nomaj family or under the care of a nomaj facility. In order to transfer guardianship to Ilvermony in the case of any child displaying abilities suspected to be of magical origin, the magical threshold thereof must surpass 30%. Right now little miss Rory is clocking in at a 22%.” Replied Stew, his cadence and tone of voice taking on the practiced manner of someone who had read the American Magical Bureau of Investigations handbook one too many times.

“That’s only an 8% difference! Clearly, this girl has some magical ability, we should be protecting her from god knows what happens in this awful place.” Exclaimed Regina.  
“The threshold is 30%, we are at 22. Ilvermony can’t have her, she stays here.” Stew said with finality.

Fuming Regina turned towards Stew and drew her wand. His eye’s widened for a moment thinking she was going to turn her wand on him, but she maintained eye contact with him while pointing her want at the closet, causing a small ember to flitter out of the end and fall soundlessly on the floor. 

“Run the diagnostics again.” She demanded.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that it was entertaining and I look forward to hearing from you guys.


End file.
